Chaotic Con
by Sailorstar165
Summary: It's Lavi's first time ever at an Anime Convention! Little did he know that there was more waiting for him than a few panels and pictures... KandaxLavi. Some LenaleexAllen. Co-written with Shimanishiki.
1. Friday

**Note: Anything bolded is being said in Latin**

_Anything in __**bold italics**__ is in Japanese._

**Oh, and once again, outside of the story, anything said in bold is me, Sailorstar165**

_And anything said like this outside is me, Shimanishiki._

_**Yay to Co-writes!**_

* * *

"Is he wearing a skirt?!"

"Correction: it's a Sailor Moon cosplay."

Lavi glared at his friend, his green eye flashing angrily. "It's a _guy_! Guys shouldn't wear that stuff!"

"I saw you checking him out," Allen replied. He followed Lenalee to the front desk before Lavi could respond.

"I was not!" Lavi shouted after his friend. A few cosplayers stopped and stared, but shouting was perfectly normal at conventions so they didn't think much of it. Lavi didn't know that though, and tried to hide behind Allen in embarrassment. This didn't work very well considering Lavi was much taller than the other boy.

Lenalee giggled. This was Lavi's first convention. "Should I ask what you guys were arguing about?"

"**Confidential information**," Lavi muttered in perfect Latin.

"Right..." Lenalee glanced at Allen, who quickly translated for her. She shook her head, her black pigtails swinging slightly.**1** "Tell him I said he's a moron."

"**A very smart moron,**" Lavi pointed out.

"**Lavi, she does not speak Latin,**" Allen said flatly.

"**So? It is a code for men.**"

"**Most men do not speak it either.**"

"**It is our code, then.**"

Allen rolled his eyes and followed Lenalee and her mother to the elevators. Lavi followed close behind, carefully avoiding wooden weapons and poofy skirts. He was amazed at the craftsmanship and detail on some of the costumes and disappointed by others.

The elevator was crowded at best, jam-packed at worst. It wasn't so much from the number of people but more from the oversized costumes and props. Lenalee and Allen didn't seem to notice or care, but Lavi was rather uncomfortable with all the people so close, especially the guys.

They reached their floor. Allen pushed past all the cosplayers and held the door open for Lenalee, her mom, and Lavi to get out. "I never want to go on an elevator again," Lavi grumbled.

"You're lucky we even got an elevator," Allen said, shifting his bag's weight a bit. "None of the elevators ever work here."

Lavi shrugged and followed Lenalee's mom to the two rooms. "Holy cow!" Lavi said, jumping on one of the beds. "Dibs!"

"How'd your mom get two rooms right next to each other?" Allen asked Lenalee, staring around the huge room.

"She booked them six months in advance," Lenalee replied. She went through the connecting door to where she and her mom would be sleeping. "Allen, you're on this side."

"Wait, I get a room all to myself?" Lavi sat up. "Sweet!" He jumped up and down on the bed.

"Actually, you're sharing a room with my friend Yuu Kanda," Lenalee said sheepishly. "He'll be here soon, so keep your stuff on your side of the room."

"And I have to share with him because...?"

"**Do you want me to tell her?**" Allen asked.

"**Tell her and you die,**" Lavi shouted back. He threw a pillow just to make sure his point got across.

Allen shut the connecting door, and the pillow bounced harmlessly off. Once the danger had passed, Allen dared poke his head out and said, "**I was just asking.**"

"Should I ask what's going on?" Lenalee asked, raising an eyebrow. Her phone bleeped, alerting Lenalee to a message. "Oh! He's here. See you in a few." She waved and left, leaving Allen and Lenalee alone in the room.

"I don't wanna share with a guy," Lavi grumbled, flopping back on his bed. "Things'll get awkward."

"Like when you hit on me?"

Lavi twitched. "Y-you looked like a girl! How was I s'posed to know you were straight?"

"The fact I was drooling over Alex in history wasn't a hint?"

"I didn't have that class with you! 'Sides, Alex is a guy name too." Lavi grinned a crooked grin. "It's not like I meant ta hit on ya. Just came out that way."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta get changed into my cosplay so Lenalee can hog the bathroom. You should change too."

"Gotcha." Lavi searched his suitcase for his pirate outfit. He fingered the bandage over his eye before pulling it off and putting the eye patch over it. It wasn't like anyone could see he was missing an eye with the patch on.

There was a knock just as Lavi was changing his shirt. "One sec!" he said, tugging on his pirate shirt and vest. He opened the door leading to the hallway. He wasn't quite expecting what greeted him.

The person standing next to Lenalee was about Lavi's height with long, tangled black hair. The person reminded Lavi of Samara from The Ring, and the glare wasn't helping.

"Woah, she-he-she?-no _he_ looks like a drowned rat!" Lavi commented. "What're ya tryin' ta be? Samara from The Ring?"

"Ussendayo!"**2** the person shouted. He pushed past Lavi and slammed the bathroom door.

"Wow. How do you do it?" Lenalee asked, staring at the closed door.

"Do what?"

"You pissed Kanda off in the first thirty seconds of meeting him. That takes talent."

Lavi grinned mischievously. "Aw, everyone loves me. They just don't realize it, yet."

Lenalee fought a smile and lost. "Shut up. Finish getting changed so we can all head down."

"Allen! You're girlfriend's picking on me!"Lavi called to the other room, causing both Lenalee and Allen to blush when he poked his head in.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Allen said.

"You're wife then?"

Allen glared but kept his mouth shut.

"You know, you look even more like a girl, Allen," Lavi teased.

He didn't, though. Allen was wearing a short white wig and had a large drawn-on tattoo over one eye. Small dog-ears popped up from his head. The fangs and red contacts added a hint of danger to his demonic character.

"Well, you look..." Allen couldn't think of a good insult, "like a Gay smelly pirate."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever—" Lavi stopped mid-sentence when Kanda finally came out of the bathroom. The man was carrying his damp shirt in one hand and using the other to dry his hair with a towel. Kanda stared back at Lavi a moment, as if not quite sure what to make of the redhead's stare.

"**T-this is why I do not want to room with him!**" Lavi shouted, finally breaking eye contact with Kanda. "**If he keeps walking around without a shirt on, I swear I—**"

"**He is just too arousing for you,**" Allen said, happy to at last have ammunition against his friend.

Lavi blushed. "S-shut up, Allen!" he shouted. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Allen shut the door in Lavi's face and locked it. "See you guys at the con," he said, his voice muffled through the door.

"L-Lenalee!" Lavi whined, only to realize the Chinese girl was gone. She must have sneaked over to the other room through the hall during the argument.

Lavi glanced over to his roommate, only to turn away blushing. The man had stripped off all his clothes and was putting on his costume. _Don't look. He's not here. Don't look._ Of course, telling himself not to only made him look again. He turned even redder. _Why me...?_ Lavi threw on the last of his costume and rushed to the door. He stopped, hand on the doorknob, and muttered, "Sorry... I didn't mean ta insult ya..."

Kanda watched the redhead leave and cursed. The moment he'd walked through the door, he knew he was in trouble. _What's Lenalee thinking?!_ he thought, adjusting his costume. _Why'd she put me in a room with that guy?_ He cussed again. _This is going to be a long weekend..._

* * *

Lavi met up with Allen and Lenalee down at the convention after grabbing his pass. It wasn't easy to do, since they were surrounded by dozens of people for pictures, and when he came closer, everyone squealed and begged him to get into the picture too.

"Um... why are they taking pictures of us?" Lavi muttered as all the fangirls got their cameras ready.

"Smile now, asks questions later," Allen replied.

The girls snapped their pictures, blinding Lavi with the flashes. Once they were finished with the photo shoot, the girls thanked them and Lenalee was chatting with them about the panels and other things going on that night.

Lavi, meanwhile, finally got a good look at Lenalee's black-and-red costume. She'd been keeping it under wraps for months. Her top was, for lack of better description, blood red ribbons with a thick piece of black fabric covering the important parts that ended right above her belly button. Her black skirt was low on her hips and was just long enough to hide her panties and a little ruffled at the bottom. Her black shoes were heels with red ribbons that crisscrossed all the way up her legs to her thighs. She also had a tattered cape. Her hair was styled into two buns on the side of her heads with the red ribbons tied around and dangling down. Her bangs hung down, adding to the "princess on the run" effect that was so popular in _Tsukikage Taiyou_**3**, the manga they'd all dressed up from.

"D-does her mom know she's wearing that?" Lavi hissed to Allen.

"Her mom's the one who suggested it," Allen muttered back.

Lavi looked back down at his pirate costume. It was rather simple in comparison to Allen and Lenalee's spectacular costumes. He really liked the manga and his favorite character _was_ the pirate, but now he was starting to wish he'd picked a more complicated costume for Lenalee to make for him. Though, he'd chosen it not only because of his love of the character but also because of the eye patch.

"Oh! Kanda! Over here!" Lenalee called out suddenly.

Lavi didn't want to see what Kanda was wearing, but he dared. He instantly regretted it when he heard all the girls squealing.

Kanda was in a traditional samurai costume with the sleeves torn off. The top was open, which was probably why the fangirls were squealing. He had a sword at his hip.

"Um... Kosuke-san..." one of the fangirls muttered shyly. She was using the name of the character he was dressed as. "Can I... get a picture of you?"

"I wouldn't be dressed up if I didn't want pictures," Kanda replied coldly.

The girl took a few quick pictures. "Um... Can I get one of you and Yue-san...?" she asked.

"Oi, get over here, Baka," Kanda called.

"I have a name," Lavi muttered. He walked away from Allen and Lenalee, who were still getting their pictures taken.

"And I'm supposed to know it?"

"The name's Lavi."

The girl looked from one angry cosplayer to the other. "Um... if you... don't want your pictures together..."

"No, it's fine," Lavi said cheerfully. "What do you want us to do?"

"A... romantic picture?"

Lavi's jaw dropped. "W-what?! Where do you get _that _from?"

"The title translates to Moonlight Sun," one of the other fangirls said.

"So...?"

"Yue means 'moon' and Kosuke means 'sun.' When you think about it, it makes sense," the third fangirl explained.

"It refers to Luna and Misae, baka," Kanda muttered.

"Hey, don't be rude to them. They didn't do anything to you!" Lavi was really getting ticked off with Kanda. "You may look cute, but your attitude sucks!"

"I think we started a lovers' spat," the first girl whispered to her friends, who nodded.

"We're not lovers!" Lavi shouted at the same time that Kanda said it calmly.

"You're a bunch of morons," Kanda grumbled.

"Don't be mean!" Lavi said again, smacking Kanda's arm.

The three girls seemed a little down. "Sorry for causing you both trouble."

"No trouble!" Lavi said quickly. "Yuu's just being a—"

"Don't. Call. Me. Yuu!" Kanda snapped.

"Geez, sorry. Ya could've asked nicely."

"Fine," Kanda growled. "_Please_ don't call me Yuu."

"Now you need an attitude adjustment." Lavi tapped his cheek affectionately. "So, shall we give them their little picture?"

Kanda scanned the nearby area. He gestured to a bench and sat down. Then he pointed at the ground right in front of him. Lavi blushed furiously, not quite sure what he was supposed to do, but he tried to stay composed as he sat between Kanda's legs on the floor. Kanda leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Lavi's shoulders, resting his head against Lavi's. They were both posing stiffly, not quite comfortable with each other.

The girls started taking pictures. More joined them and the shoot continued. In that time, both teens started to relax. Neither could hear the other's heart beat racing over their own. Each tried to act calm so that the other wouldn't notice how much it affected them to be so close.

Lavi lost track of time. He laid his head on Kanda's knees, making their faces that much closer. He closed his eye, wanting the silent touch to continue.

"Damn it! We've been here three minutes," Kanda groused. "Three, two, one, done!"

Lavi blinked. He hadn't realized they'd been there that long. Kanda, on the other hand, knew exactly how long they'd been there, right down to the last second—he'd been counting.

"Get up, Baka. I can't stand up with you hanging on me."

Lavi turned and glared. "What happened ta ya askin' me nicely?"

"Just get up."

Lavi sighed and used Kanda's knee to push himself up. He miscalculated how close that would bring them. Their faces were inches apart. So close together...

About ten flashes went off at that moment. It took a second to realize that they'd just posed for yet another picture without noticing.

Lavi stood up all the way and brushed himself off, pretending like he'd meant to do that last bit. Kanda just grunted and stood up behind him.

"Hey, where'd Allen and Lenalee go?" Lavi asked, scanning the now dissipating crowd. The princess and demon were no longer in sight.

"They probably got tired of waiting for you," Kanda said, reaching into his Con bag for a schedule.

"Excuse me? You were in the picture too."

"Baka Ninjin," Kanda replied. He glanced through the schedule. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Lavi asked, peeking at Kanda's schedule.

"Baka. To the Kingdom Hearts panel."

Lavi's eye widened. "Kingdom Hearts? That game Final Fantasy that barfed up Disney?"**4** A smile twitched across Kanda's face. "Did you just smile?"

"No," Kanda replied. He started walking, and Lavi trailed after him. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Er... I don't know what to do right now. This is kinda my first con..."

Kanda slapped a hand over Lavi's mouth. "Don't say this is your first con to _anyone _else."

"Why not?" Lavi managed to ask behind Kanda's hand.

Kanda removed his hand. "They sacrifice newbies like pagans sacrifice goats."

"What? They kill newbies?"

"You'd wish you were dead."

"So... if anyone were to find out..."

"They'll put you in a dress and make you walk across the stage at the Masquerade."

"What if I don't do it?"

"They'll tie you up and drag you across the stage. They call it 'baptism,' I call it cruel and unusual punishment."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "They did it to you, didn't they?"

"What's sad about it is a couple of guys asked me for my number after."

Lavi choked down a laugh and made it sound like a cough. He covered his mouth to hide his smile. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I have allergies." Lavi faked a few more coughs. "So? Kingdom Hearts panel?"

Kanda grunted and they went on their way.

* * *

A few panels later, Kanda dragged Lavi to a viewing room for an eighteen plus anime. "What's Yaoi?"**5** Lavi asked after showing the staffer his I.D.

"You can't be that innocent," Kanda said, slapping his face. "It's... You know what? It's better for you to just _watch_."

They went into the darkened room and took two seats near the back. Kanda watched Lavi's face carefully for any signs that he might possibly be enjoying the show. That would prove once and for all what Lavi was.

At first, Lavi seemed pretty bored with the anime. When it got to the _scene_, though, he turned a shade even redder than his hair. He slapped his hands over his mouth and Kanda heard him whisper, "Oh... my... God..." A few moments later, and Lavi's hands dropped to his knees. "Y-you watch this?"

"No," Kanda replied, closing his eyes and smirking. That was a lie, of course, but Lavi didn't have to know that. "I just wanted to see your face when you realized what Yaoi was."

"Then can we go now."

"This is your punishment."

"For what?"

"For calling me Yuu and all those insults."

"I said I was sorry!"

A bunch of people turned and shushed them. "It's the best part!"

Lavi turned back to the screen in time to see the worst part. His eye widened and he couldn't take them away until the whole scene was finished. Then he covered his eye and eye patch. "I may be Gay, but I'm _so_ not into this," he muttered to himself. He sat up suddenly, realizing his inner thought had come out of his mouth. He glanced at Kanda, who seemed preoccupied with his schedule. _Good. He didn't hear me._

Kanda had, but didn't say a word. "Let's head to the Rave."

"Rave?"

"The dance, Baka Ninjin."

"Why? You want to dance with me?"

"It would be a good experience for a—"

It was Lavi's turn to slap his hand over Kanda's mouth. "I will kill you and I've read enough mysteries to know where to hide the body."

Kanda nodded, and Lavi could feel the smirk against his hand.

"I smell a noob!" someone shouted from the front.

Lavi pointed at a random person. "It's him! He's the newbie!"

"Wow, you're more obvious than I thought," comment the person next to Lavi's unfortunate victim.

In the scuffle that followed, Lavi was able to escape with Kanda trailing behind. Kanda then led Lavi down to the Rave. They met up with Lenalee and Allen there. Kanda propped up a wall and watched Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee dance rather than do anything himself.

Lavi's eye every so often strayed over to Kanda. The samurai looked handsome and mysterious in the flashing lights. He couldn't help it.

"**You know you can ask him to dance,**" Allen muttered.

Lavi glared. "**Hell no.**"

Kanda, meanwhile, was watching them from afar. He reached into his con bag and pulled out a bottle of water. It was getting really hot. He sipped some and put it back in.

When he looked back up at Lavi, he frowned. The redhead wasn't quite as energetic as he'd been a few moments earlier. A few minutes later, Lavi stopped dancing and put a hand against his forehead. Kanda was next to him in a second.

"We're out of here," Kanda said, supporting Lavi by the elbow.

"I saw the line!" Lavi complained. "If we leave now, we won't get back in for another two hours!"

"Three, actually," Allen corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Kanda grumbled. He tugged Lavi's arm.

Lavi pulled his elbow out of Kanda's grip. "I'll just get some water and..."

Kanda forced his water bottle into Lavi's hands. "Here."

"Ew... I don't want your backwash."

Kanda grabbed Lavi's arm again and dragged him to the corner of the room farthest from the lights and music. "Drink it," he said, forcing Lavi to sit.

Lavi looked at the mostly full water bottle and was about to take a big gulp when Kanda added, "Slowly." Lavi glared, but sipped the water instead of chugging it.

After a few minutes, Kanda asked, "Feeling better?"

Lavi nodded and handed the empty bottle back. He didn't get up, though. "You know, I think I'm ready to head back." His watch read one in the morning. "Lenalee's mom's probably freaking out by now."

"No, I don't think so."

"Why do ya say that?"

Kanda pointed to a middle-aged woman dancing with at least ten glow sticks and glow necklaces around her neck.

"Oh... That's why..."

Kanda helped Lavi off the floor and pushed through the dancing bodies to the door. Lavi shivered at how cold it was outside of the Rave room. He was glad in the Rave to not have sleeves, but now he was starting to wish for some.

The convention was practically deserted as they walked back to the hotel room. They didn't have to fight for an elevator or anything to get to their floor and back to their room.

Lavi searched his pockets and froze. "Er... I hope _you_ have a key. I left mine in the room..." He's been in such a rush to leave that he'd left it on the night stand.

Kanda pulled out the cardkey and opened the door for him. "Ladies first," he said.

"You know, if I wasn't so nice and _tired_, I'd seriously hurt you right now," Lavi grumbled. He lay down on the bed, his legs hanging off. "Oh, and thanks for the water. I really needed that."

Kanda was taking off his costume top when Lavi let out moan. "What?" he asked, draping the jacket on the chair.

"It's burned into my eyes," Lavi complained.

"Well excuse me for not being a tanning salon freak," Kanda grumbled.

"What the heck talking about?" Lavi had his hands covering his face. "I was talking about that movie you dragged me to. I can't sleep with _that_ imprinted in my brain!"

"Want me to make you forget it?" Kanda asked.

"Please. Do anything."

"All right," Kanda said. His voice was so much closer, for some reason. "Open your eyes."

Lavi did as he was told only to find Kanda's face not even an inch away from his. That's when his reflexes kicked in.

The redhead swung out and Kanda, who caught both his arms and forced them down on the bed. Kanda glanced over Lavi's body before whispering, "Yaoi."

"W-what?" Lavi asked, dazed.

Kanda smiled. Lavi was blushing furiously and seemed really out of it. "You're welcome," he said, climbing off Lavi and going back to his bed. He tried to focus on changing into his pajamas, but now the image of Lavi was imprinted on his mind. He cursed quietly in Japanese.

"I... I'm taking se—I mean—a shower." Lavi ran into the bathroom.

Kanda chuckled at Lavi's slip up. The redhead was just so cute when he was flustered. Kanda blushed. _When did I start thinking he was cute?_ he wondered as he finished changing for bed.

"You going to bed?" Kanda asked when Lavi came out of the bathroom. He was now wearing reading glasses and doing homework.

Lavi flopped onto his bed. "Yeah. I'm exhausted." He cracked open an eye. "What'cha doin'?"

"Homework," Kanda replied with a shrug. He flipped a few pages in the dictionary in his lap and scribbled something down.

"What kind? I'm good at history."

"Latin," Kanda said, scrunching his nose at something. "I'm having trouble with it."

"Vah! Denuone Latine loquebar? Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur," Lavi said with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! Was I speaking Latin again? Silly me. Sometimes it just sort of slips out," Lavi repeated in English. "Want help?"

Kanda closed his books. "No. I just finished. The last one was what you just said."

"You know, that's something _my_ Latin teacher would do. In fact, I think it was on our last test." Lavi smiled proudly. He'd been the only one to get that one right.

Kanda put away his things. "Go to sleep. You were tired, weren't you?"

Lavi stifled a yawn. "How long have you been studying Latin?"

"A week or two," Kanda said, shrugging. "Go to sleep. You look like death warmed over."

"Aw, thank you," Lavi said sarcastically. He pulled his covers over him and snuggled into his pillow. "You look wonderful too. Like death warmed over warmed over."

Kanda scowled. "Well, I'm warmed over twice, so that makes me hot."

"Don't flatter yourself." Lavi yawned again. "'Night, Yuu. See you in the morning."

"Don't call me—" But Lavi was already asleep. _Damn, he falls asleep fast._ Kanda was about to turn off the light, but he noticed Lavi still had his eye patch out. _He'll probably wonder if he's gone blind when he wakes up..._

Kanda reached out and undid the knot tying the eye patch around Lavi's head. _Wait, but it was dry when he came out of the shower,_ Kanda thought, lifting it slowly as he thought. _That means he put it back on..._

His eyes widened when he saw Lavi's other eye. The skin around the eye was scarred, but the eye itself was flat and shut tight. Kanda looked closer and realized that the eye was actually sealed shut.

Lavi mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. There went any chance of Kanda putting the eye patch back on without Lavi noticing.

Kanda laid it down on the bed next to Lavi. Then he climbed into his own bed and turned off the light.

* * *

**1 We tested to see if pigtails swung a little or not when you shake your head.**

**2 Er... It's shut up in Japanese but with a cuss word in it... It's a T-rated fic, so I don't really want to literally translate it...**

**3 We made this one up. It's Japanese for "Moonlight Sun"**

**4 I love Kingdom Hearts, just so you know.**_ (dies laughing)_

**5 **_If you don't know, don't ask. O.o_

**Well, there's chapter one for you all! Tell us what you think! Oh, and "Ninjin" is "Carrot"**

_My first con experience wasn't quite like this. It was... more subtle, and quiet._

**Subtle and quiet don't belong in the same sentence as "anime convention" or any pronoun referring to it.**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Saturday

"Baka Ninjin, wake up."

Lavi groaned and pulled the covers over his face. "Five more minutes," he muttered. "Thanks, Mom."

Kanda raised an eyebrow at his roommate. "If you don't get up, you don't get breakfast."

"I'll eat at school."

"You're not in school, Baka Ninjin!"

This time, Lavi just burrowed under his pillow. He wasn't going to get up anytime soon if he could help it.

Allen opened the door connecting the two rooms. "Hey, you two up yet?" He laughed when Kanda tried to pull Lavi out of his blanket cocoon. "You're not gonna get anywhere with brute force."

"Then you wake him up," Kanda growled dangerously. He tugged again at Lavi's blankets in vain. The redhead was determined.

"Step back," Allen said. He leaned over and said clearly to Lavi, "You're eye patch is missing."

Lavi shot up in bed and started searching the sheets. "Oh, thank God," he said, finding it. It took him a few moments to realize that Kanda was in the room as well as Allen. He slapped a hand over his eye and ran to the bathroom. "W-what did you see?"

"It's just an eye, Baka Ninjin," Kanda said through the door.

"Says the guy with two." Lavi sounded upset.

"Are you... crying?"

"No!" He was.

"He's a little sensitive about it," Allen whispered to Kanda. "Some kids in elementary school found out and called him a bunch of names."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Try Sugar Cakes."

Lavi sniffled on the other side of the door. "Try One-Eye Freak."

"Baby Doll."

"Cyclops."

"Little Girl."

"Who the hell called you that?"

"My sixth grade teacher."

Lavi laughed. "Okay, that beats my names by a long shot." He came out of the bathroom, the eye patch tied on again. "How'd it come untied, though?" he wondered out loud. "I knotted it pretty tight."

"That was... my fault," Kanda admitted. "I thought you forgot about it."

Lavi brought his hand up like he was going to slap Kanda but didn't. "Well, you buy me breakfast, then."

"I was going to," Kanda replied. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"You just want to see me naked," Lavi muttered under his breath.

"I'll... meet you guys downstairs," Allen said, inching to the door. "Photo shoot's at one."

"Got it." Kanda raised an eyebrow at Lavi, who was pulling his costume out of the closet. "Don't bother. You'll just get syrup or something all over it. We'll come back up."

"I don't like pancakes," Lavi said, "'specially not hotel pancakes. They taste like plastic."

"Then you'll get ketchup all over you."

"But ketchup ruins eggs."

Kanda choked down a laugh. "Then whatever you eat, you'll get on your costume. Murphy's law, and all."

"True..." Lavi laid his costume out on the bed. "All right, I want French toast with strawberries!"

"I am not buying you French toast and strawberries," Kanda griped. "I said I'd buy you breakfast, not whatever you wanted."

"_Fine_," Lavi replied curtly. He put on his jeans and T-shirt from the day before. This time, Lavi made sure to pocket his key. "You can get me whatever you want me to eat."

Kanda smirked. "All right, I'll make you eat cardboard soaked in coffee if you're not polite."

"Ewwww... Coffee." Lavi made a face. "I'm a tea drinker."

Again, Kanda smirked. "Even better. Cardboard soaked in Earl Grey."**1**

Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda. "Don't forget lots and lots of sugar." Lavi opened the door. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"I thought you'd 'eat at school'," Kanda reminded the redhead as they walked to the elevator.

"When did I say that?"

"When I was trying to wake you up."

"You were trying to wake me up?"

The elevator arrived and they walked in as several ravers stumbled out.

"What do you think I was trying to do? Rape you?"

Lavi blushed. "I didn't even know you were there, _Mom_."

Kanda smacked Lavi's arm. He then hit the button for the first floor and restaurant. "Do you want me to get you hotel pancakes instead of cardboard?"

"I'll be good," Lavi said quickly. Then he added, "**Tight ass.**"

"I heard that."

"Oh really? What did I say?"

"You said I had a tight ass. You know, you could try to pretend you don't want me."

Lavi blushed even more. "Fac me cocleario vomere."**2**

Kanda shrugged. "They have plenty of them downstairs." He only understood the spoon part, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease Lavi about it.

The elevator stopped at the first floor and they went straight for the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately in the deserted restaurant. Only a few very tired looking cosplayers were eating.

They placed their orders for breakfast. Kanda got yogurt and some water. Lavi, despite what Kanda had said earlier, got his French toast with strawberries and some green tea.

"That all you're gonna eat, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and don't call me Yuu."

"Then... Yuu-chan?"

"Don't call me Yuu-chan."

"Than what should I call you?"

"Goshujin-sama."

Lavi raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought only sex slaves called people that."

"Baka Usagi."

"What happened to ninjin?"

"Carrots have more brains than you."

A few people in the booth behind Lavi snicked. Lavi peeked over the top of the booth. "Hey, what'd he call me?"

The two girls leaned close to Lavi almost like they were flirting. Lavi wasn't interested in their skimpy costumes, though. "He called you a stupid rabbit."

Lavi glanced back at Kanda, who was watching his little conversation. Then he leaned closer to them. "How do you say kitty?"

"Neko," the other girl said. "Or koneko is kitten."

"Oh, and Kawaii means cute, if you really wanna annoy your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend and thank you!" Lavi sat down in his seat again and snarfed down what was left of his breakfast. When Kanda was walking away, Lavi shouted, "Hey, Baka Koneko!"

Kanda froze. "What did you call me?"

"Um... Stupid kitten?" Lavi wasn't quite sure he'd said it the right way.

"That's what I thought." Kanda came back and grabbed Lavi's hand. "Come on, let's go before this place gets busy."

Lavi nodded and followed close behind Kanda. It was a little embarrassing for Kanda to be holding his hand, but Lavi liked it. No, _loved_ was a better word. He didn't want to let go of Kanda's hand, even when they finally reached their room.

Of course, Kanda had to release Lavi's hand so they could get into costume. Lavi snatched his and ran to the bathroom. He needed time to think, and he'd found the bathroom was the only place where no one would interrupt you.

_Why do I like that loser?_ he thought as he changed. _He's nothing but mean to me, he hates my guts, and... and..._ Lavi sighed. He really had no idea why he liked Kanda; he just did.

"Hurry up, Baka Usagi. I need to do my hair."

"I can do that!" Lavi said. He'd been dying to play with Kanda's hair, and now was his chance. "It was a little lopsided yesterday, so I'll do it!" He came out of the bathroom and pulled Kanda by the wrist to the bed.

"You really don't—"

Lavi picked up Kanda's comb and started combing Kanda's hair. It was really silky, almost like a girl's. _He has to use something special on this._ "So... Yuu-chan..."

"Stop calling me that."

Lavi pouted, but kept combing Kanda's hair. "What're we doing today?"

"A few panels, the photo shoot, the masquerade, and maybe the rave after that." Kanda reached for his schedule. "Oh, they're showing Shimmering Scales.**3** Want to see that?"

"What's it about?"

"Think Little Mermaid, but a little more screwed up."

"Sure." Lavi pulled Kanda's hair back into a ponytail. "There, finished."

"That took all of ten minutes."

"It was five, and it looks good. Go look."

Kanda went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. Lavi had done it exactly like Kosuke in the book, right down to the last out-of-place hair. "How'd you—"

"I have a photographic memory," Lavi said from the door. "So? We going?"

Kanda nodded and led Lavi down to the convention.

* * *

"Three... two... one... done!"

Lavi breathed a sigh. He'd had to do yet another pose with Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda at the photo shoot. They were the most popular targets for pictures.

"Okay, Luna and Misae cosplayers over here!"

Allen and Lenalee went to where they were called, leaving Lavi and Kanda together for the umpteenth time that photo shoot. Lavi glanced over at Kanda, who seemed bored. "So... Um... we're seeing Shimmering Scales after this, right?"

"Hai." Kanda had the habit of sometimes saying that rather than an English yes.

"And then the masquerade?"

"Hai."

"And then a round of sex?"

Kanda smiled. "Iie."

"Just checking. Wasn't sure if you were on auto-response or not." Lavi chuckled. "So rave after the masquerade, and then bed."

"Hai."

"I didn't say we'd be _sleeping_," Lavi said with a grin.

Kanda coughed to cover up his laugh. "You're staying in your bed, Usagi." Kanda looked at his watch. "Well, we have time before Shimmering Scales and we haven't hit the Dealers Room yet. How about we go there once we're done with the shoot."

"Sure..." Lavi said, uncertainly. He hadn't planned on going there, though he definitely had enough money.

"Um... Yue-kun... Kosuke-san... Can we get a picture of you both together?"

Lavi grinned. "Of course!"

"Romantic?"

"It's one of the fangirls from yesterday," Kanda groaned. "Didn't you get enough then?"

"But it was only two poses!"

"We can manage another," Lavi said brightly. "So, Yuu-chan, what should we do?"

Kanda wrapped an arm around Lavi's lower back and pulled Lavi close. He used his other hand to hold Lavi's face to make it seem like they were about to kiss. Lavi couldn't help but blush as Kanda moved his face closer. Their lips weren't touching, but Lavi was sure the angle the people taking pictures had was perfect. They'd see a kiss, and a pretty deep one at that.

They stayed like that a few minutes until some merciful person counted down for the end of the picture. The crowd then cheered for another pose, this one _more_ intimate.

"Get a life," Kanda growled, but Lavi had other plans.

"Pick me up."

"What?"

"Pick me up like a wedding couple. You can do that much, right?"

Kanda scowled, but did as Lavi asked. He scooped Lavi up into his arms, and Lavi wrapped his around the samurai's neck. Lavi nuzzled Kanda's neck before staying put for the squealing fangirls' pictures.

_Damn him,_ Kanda thought. Lavi's breath was warm against his neck, causing Kanda to blush slightly. _Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Nobody should be allowed to be this... this cute and..._ Kanda couldn't come up with a good enough word to describe Lavi.

Another person counted down, and Kanda was slow to put Lavi down. In fact, he needed a nudge from the redhead to realize someone had ended that pose.

"If there isn't anything else, let's go." Kanda didn't want to be forced to do something _worse_ with Lavi.

"Okie doke, Kawaii Koneko."

"Call me that _one more time_, I dare you."

"Age. Fac ut gaudeam,"**4** Lavi replied, sticking his tongue out at Kanda.

"**Keep doing that and I will,**" Kanda said.

"**What would you do?**"

Kanda blushed a little. A stray thought had popped into his mind, something that included Lavi's tongue. "**I'll... I'll cut your tongue out.**"

"Kawaii Koneko," Lavi said before leading the way to the Dealers Room. Kanda grudgingly followed.

For once, there was no line outside the room. Everyone had either already done their shopping for the day or were planning on doing some later. Lavi and Kanda were able to just walk into the room.

"Yo! Kanda!"

"Hey, Roger**5**," Kanda said, leading Lavi up to the dealer. "Got anything good?"

"Just more pockey than anyone can eat in a lifetime," the man said with a shrug. "Oh, and some soft drinks."

"What's pockey?" Lavi asked.

Roger blinked. "Wait, you don't know what pockey is? What are you, a newbie?"

"That was yesterday. What's pockey?" Lavi asked again.

Roger pulled out the infamous red box. "_This_ is pockey." He pulled out a stick. "This is my snack, so I'll let ya try a stick."

Lavi took the pretzel-like stick and bit into it. His eye widened. "How much?"

"Three dollars, but I'll throw in a free soda and a tenth box free if you buy nine of 'em."

"Deal." Lavi dug in his pockets for his wallet.

"Might want to rethink that," Kanda advised. "Don't you want to buy other things at this con?"

"I have _plenty_ of money, and I can always leech off you if I need more."

Kanda sighed. "I'm not lending you anything." He knew that if Lavi asked, though, he'd give in and give it.

"Cheapskate." Lavi finished his purchase. Roger handed him two bags full of pockey and a soda.

"Enjoy them!" Roger said, waving as they walked away. They didn't see the grin on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Yuu! Check these out!" Lavi had just bought a pair of cat ears in artist alley and wanted to show Kanda, but when he turned, the samurai was nowhere to be found. "Yuu-chan?"

_Shit! I lost Yuu!_ Lavi stared around, lost, until he spotted a café. _Well, I'll hang out there while I wait for Yuu to find me._

The place was relatively crowded, but no one was in line at the moment. Lavi grabbed some tea and a muffin and flopped down in one of the few empty chairs. His feet were killing him from walking around the con so much.

Lavi scanned the crowd for Kanda, but something else caught his eye. The woman at the table next to him was drawing _something_, and she seemed to really be getting into it. Interested, Lavi sneaked a peek. She seemed to be drawing manga, _Tsukikage Taiyou_ to be more specific.

"That's some nice doujinshi," Lavi commented, still scanning her artwork.

The woman threw her arms over the sketches. "Thanks," she said, but didn't move her arms.

Lavi tilted his head. "I meant it as a compliment," he said. "Can I take a closer look."

"No."

"Why not? It's not like it's the actual manga or—" Lavi stopped mid-sentence. No one actually knew whether the creator of _Tsukikage Taiyou_ was male or female, let alone what he or she looked like. The creator hated pictures and thus didn't have one with a bio. Hell, there wasn't even a bio, even on the official site. "Are you... the creator of _Tsukikage Taiyou_?"

The woman scrambled to pick up all her things. Lavi had gotten it exactly right. "No, I'm just a doujinshi artist. That's all."

Lavi smirked. "Right... Then can I ask why you're in such a rush to leave?"

"I just remembered something," the woman said.

"You're lying. I can tell."

The woman frowned at him, but sat back down. "Don't tell _anyone_ I'm here," she said. "I like my privacy."

"My lips are sealed," Lavi said. "I'm Lavi." He held out a hand for her to shake. "Nice ta meet ya, Miss..."

"Just call me Leigha," she said, setting down her papers and reordering them.

"All right then, Leigha it is," Lavi said brightly. "So can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Leigha chewed on her pencil while staring at a panel in her drawings.

"Is Yue x Kosuke cannon?"

Leigha set down her page and cocked an eyebrow at Lavi. "Possibly. I've been toying with the idea. Why do you ask?"

"Been hearing that from some fangirls," Lavi replied with a shrug.

"I only really considered it at this convention," Leigha admitted, shuffling through her papers until she found one scene in particular. She turned it for Lavi to see. "Two really good cosplayers convinced me it'd be a good idea."

Lavi took the two pages she showed him and stared at the pictures. One, the chapter pin up, was the same as his and Kanda's pose the night before, where Kanda was leaning on Lavi's head. The next page contained actual manga with empty speech bubbles, but Lavi recognized the pose in one panel as the one from the photo shoot when Kanda and he were "about to kiss." Lavi's eyes widened. "So... you're pairing 'em up because of us...?"

"Yep," Leigha**7** said, taking back her pages. "You know, you should tell that guy you like him." She pulled out an empty sheet of paper and started sketching absent-mindedly on it. "It's obvious you two have something going on."

Lavi laughed. "Somehow, I don't believe that. He... He doesn't think of me like that."

Leigha didn't look up from her sketch. "I'm a writer. Trust me, he's into you." She nodded to herself, satisfied with her work. She pulled a binder from her bag and slid the picture into one of the protective sleeves she pulled from it before handing it to Lavi.

"What this?" Lavi asked, looking at the picture. It was a sketch of Yue and Kosuke together with the artist's autograph at the bottom. "Why're you giving me this?"

"You were fun to talk to," Leigha said with a shrug. "I don't get a lot of cosplayers who don't freak out when they realize who I am." She grinned. "Tell the loser you like him, okay? You don't know if you don't try."

Lavi shrugged. "It's not like I'll see him after the con."

"World's a small place, my friend, and there's always email and next year." She packed her things in her bag again. "Who knows? Maybe you two are destined to be together." She shrugged. "Well, nice meeting you. Good luck." She waved and then vanished into the crowd.

Lavi waved back, even if the woman didn't see it. She'd given him a little hope, a little hope for him and Kanda. If she thought it could work, then maybe it could.

"Hey there."

Lavi turned to whoever was talking. It was a tall man wearing a top hat and Victorian-looking costume. Lavi had to admit he looked pretty handsome, though not quite as handsome as Kanda. "Can I help you?" Lavi asked blankly.

"Oh, you can help me, all right! You can help me by giving me your name, number, and email address." He grinned. "So, can I buy you something to drink?"

Lavi looked at his cup of tea. He hadn't drunk much of it yet. "Nope. I'm good."

"Then how about something to eat, then?"

"Nope. Good there, too." Lavi held up his muffin.

"Then how about we do something else?" The man put a hand on Lavi's shoulder. "We could do something... _fun_."

"Noli me tangere!"**6** Lavi snapped, knocking away the man's hand. Ever since Lavi started taking Latin, he'd say things in the dead language whenever he was royally pissed. Lavi could tell what the man had in mind just by the look in his eyes.

The man blinked, then smiled. "**Ah, so you speak Latin as well? Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tyki and—**"

"**Go away,**" Lavi snapped. "**I do not care who you are. I refuse to go anywhere with you.**"

"**Why? Would your boyfriend object?**"

"**He...**" Lavi didn't know if Kanda _would_ object, but... it wasn't like Kanda actually _was_ his boyfriend or anything.

"There you are!" Another hand fell roughly on his shoulder, but Lavi recognized the voice that went with it. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Y-Yuu..." Lavi thanked his lucky stars.

Kanda glanced over at Tyki. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the stranger.

"I'm nobody," Tyki said coldly before walking away. Obviously he didn't want to keep hitting on someone who was already taken.

"Was he bothering you?" Kanda asked.

Lavi shrugged off Kanda's hand. "Not yet," he said with a grin. "Come on, Shimmering Scales is about to start, right?" He took Kanda's hand and pulled him along behind him.

* * *

"Lavi, it's time to wake up." Kanda shook Lavi's shoulder gently. As always, the redhead didn't respond. Kanda rolled his eyes and leaned closer. "I'm gonna lick your face if you don't wake up," he whispered _very_ close to Lavi's ear.

"Huh?" Lavi looked around sleepily, then touched his face to check for moisture. "What's this about licking?" He looked up at the stage, which was empty. "Aw shit! How many skits did I miss?"

"You missed the last one, but it wasn't anything good, just some ballerina dancing around. The only thing good about it was the mushroom in the back jumping around."

"And I missed it? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried," Kanda replied, checking to make sure he had everything then standing. "I just didn't want to try the eye patch thing from this morning and have you flip out in the middle of everything."

"Point taken." Lavi sighed, then yawned. "So... We still going to the rave?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"But I'm not... _yawn..._ sleepy yet."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Together? Same bed?" Lavi asked.

"Hell no."

"Then we're headed for the rave."

Kanda blushed slightly, but thankfully Lavi wasn't looking. _Was he serious?!_

"Come on!" Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and tugged. "The line'll be super long if we don't hurry up!"

They managed to get there in time to be one of the first groups inside the rave room. Allen and Lenalee weren't there, which disappointed Lavi. Kanda, after all, had gone over to prop up his wall again, and Lavi didn't want to be dancing alone.

Bored, Lavi went up to Kanda and started braiding his hair.

"What are you doing?" Kanda growled.

"Just being bored," Lavi replied without stopping. "Tell me, do you always prop up these walls?"

Kanda shrugged. "Somebody's got to." He tugged his braid out of Lavi's grasp. He didn't undo what Lavi did, though.

Lavi leaned closer to Kanda and laid his head on the samurai's shoulder. "Visne saltare?**8**"

"**Are you awake enough **_**to**_** dance?**" Kanda asked in response.

Lavi didn't reply. Instead, he took Kanda's hand and pulled him out on the dance floor. "Do you know the Funky Broadway?"

Kanda doubled over laughing. "Of all the dances, why that one?"

"It's the only one I know," Lavi replied. He paused, tilted his head. Kanda was still laughing. "Was it really that funny?"

Kanda cleared his throat. "No, not particularly."

The music changed suddenly from hyped up jamming to a slow, smooth song. The DJ pulled out his mic and said, "We've gotten a request to ssssslllloooowww things down for all you couples! Girls, grab your man! Men, grab your girls! Pirates, grab your samurai!"

Lavi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Either someone had aimed that message at him, or he was going nuts. Before he turned back to Kanda, he noticed Leigha walking off the stage (they were pretty close) with a smug look on her face. _She didn't..._ Any doubts were dispelled when the writer winked and pointed at him. _She did._

Kanda followed Lavi's gaze to the woman. "Do you know her?"

"Not after this," Lavi grumbled. "**I know where to hide the body,**" he added under his breath.

Lavi couldn't stay mad for long, though. Kanda had pulled him close to dance.

"W-what are you doing?!" Lavi cried.

"I know it said for the pirate to grab his samurai, but I don't think it matters if it's the other way around." Kanda was smiling and completely serious. "_I_ know more than the Funky Broadway."

Lavi let Kanda lead him through the dance. Kanda was a really good dancer, he realized. They weren't just swaying back and forth like some of the other couples nearby. Kanda was doing some other more complicated maneuvers than just that. Though, Lavi wished Kanda _wasn't_ quite so good a dancer. Other people were watching now. Even if he'd never see the others around him again, Lavi wasn't comfortable knowing _they_ now knew he was Gay.

The song ended, and Kanda, sensing Lavi's discomfort, stopped dancing. "Want to head back now?" Kanda asked.

Lavi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He'd just danced with Kanda. _He'd_ just danced with _Kanda_. His mind was completely blank. He couldn't think of _anything_ except how he'd just danced with Kanda.

Kanda led Lavi out of the rave. Again, the air was cooler outside than in, but not as much as the night before. It was more crowded in the convention than the night before, too. It took them a lot longer to get to their room this time.

"I'm taking a shower," Kanda said as soon as they got inside their room. "You gonna live?" he added when he noticed Lavi was hyperventilating.

"I-I'm fine," Lavi replied. "C-completely fine. Just go take your shower!"

Kanda nodded and went into the bathroom. When he came out again, Lavi had calmed down to a certain extent and was drinking some kind of soda. "Lavi, mind helping me with my hair?"

"Why? You're just goin' ta sleep." Lavi set down his drink and patted the bed next to him.

"I don't want to have to mess with it too much in the morning," Kanda explained, sitting next to the redhead. "If you do a loose braid, I won't have to mess with it as much."

Lavi grinned at the chance to play with his roommate's hair. "This is the last day, right?" Lavi asked. "We're heading back after breakfast tomorrow and not sticking around?"

"There's no real point. Nothing good's happening on Sunday," Kanda replied.

"Not even a good anime?" Lavi asked. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted to hang around Kanda more. He didn't want it to end.

"Not unless you want to watch Pokemon dubbed."

"Ew!" Lavi laughed. He finished with Kanda's hair and picked up what remained of his drink.

That's when Kanda got a good look at the can. "Lavi! Don't drink that!" He snatched the can away from Lavi, but not before the redhead had drunk all but the last gulp.

"What? You want some?" Lavi asked, then frowned at how his words were starting to slur.

"Baka! This is alcoholic!"

"Why'd yer friend gimme some'in' alcoholic?"

Kanda sighed. "Because he's the king of morons." Kanda threw out the practically empty can. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Kanda poked into the other room. Allen was already fast asleep while Lenalee was watching some TV with her mom. "Do either of you have some Ibuprofen?" he asked.

"Why? Do you have a headache?" Lenalee's mother asked.

"Lavi's not feeling well," Kanda said, choosing his words carefully.

Lenalee's mother dug through her bag and retrieved the medicine. "Did he just start feeling sick? Should I call home?"

"No, he should be better in the morning. Just a headache and stomach ache." Kanda took the medicine and went back into the room. He filled a glass with water and handed both the water and medicine to Lavi.

"Take it. You'll feel better."

"But I don't want to!" Lavi moaned like a little kid.

"Just take it and shut up," Kanda said.

"I will if you give me a kiss!" Lavi said drunkenly.

Kanda glanced at the closed door, then turned back to Lavi. "Fine." He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Lavi's.

Lavi, being the drunken fool he was, wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and pulled him closer to make the kiss longer and harder. Of course, that meant Kanda spilled most of the water.

Kanda dropped the empty glass on the bed and then held Lavi close for a moment, then pushed him away. "Look, usagi, you probably have a low tolerance for alcohol and won't remember _any_ of this in the morning, but I love you." He pushed the pills into Lavi's hand. "I'll get you more water."

"I've love you since the first day," Lavi murmured sleepily.

Kanda almost dropped the second glass of water. "J-just take your medicine before you fall asleep."

"Okay, kitty," Lavi replied. He took the medicine and handed the empty glass back to Kanda. "Will you sleep with me tanight?"

Again, Kanda almost dropped the glass. At least it was empty this time. "No."

"At least hold my hand?" Lavi whined.

Kanda couldn't refuse such a cute face. "Fine." He dragged over one of the chairs so he could sit and hold Lavi's hand.

"Do you like cheese?" Lavi asked.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. _What the hell?_ "Not particularly..."

"You should try it. My favorite is American." Lavi rubbed his cheek against Kanda's hand. "Or was it Swiss...?" He yawned and closed his eyes, still holding Kanda's hand. "I love Yuu and cheese..."

Now Kanda was wondering whether he should take _anything_ Lavi had just said seriously.

"We should go out and have cheese," Lavi mumbled. "I'll make Yuu love cheese as much as I love Yuu..."

_Scratch low tolerance. He has a non-existent tolerance._ Kanda listened as Lavi continued muttering about cheese, but within the last few minutes, Lavi started getting more serious.

"Yuu-chan loves me, right?"

"Of course," Kanda replied. He wasn't about to deny a drunk, even if he didn't want to tell him how he felt.

"But... after the con's over we won't ever see each other again... I really like you, Yuu-chan. I really wanna see you again..."

Kanda felt a tear fall against his hand. "Who says we won't see each other again?"

"The world."

Kanda sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"You better or I'll get up and rape you... now..." Lavi's breathing became slow and even.

Kanda watched Lavi sleep a few minutes to make sure Lavi was asleep and not just faking it, then tried to pull his hand away. Lavi wouldn't let go.

"Damn it," Kanda muttered. He didn't want to try and wake Lavi up just to get his hand back, but he really didn't like the idea of sitting up all night because Lavi was clinging to him. He sighed, then laid his head on Lavi's bed. _Guess I'm stuck for a while..._

* * *

**1 Hee hee... Crack at the Earl.**

**2** _"Gag me with a spoon"_

**3** **Blatant advertising for our fic on Shimanishiki's account. **_Read it!_

**4 **_"Go ahead. Make my day."_

**5** _**The infamous Roger returns.**_

**6** _"Don't touch me"_

**7 _Hee hee... Inside joke._**

**8** _"Do you want to dance?"_

**TORTURE!!!!!!! Muahahahaha!**

_Don't hurt us._

**Technically not a cliffie. Anywho, thank you for reading! Questions, comments, concerns, random outbursts—**

_WOOHOO!_

—**tell us in a review!**

_Please review! We like reviews._

Thank you for reading! See you next time!

_Bye!_


	3. Sunday

Kanda woke up early the next morning with his head and arms resting on Lavi's bed. _Oh, I fell asleep._ He rubbed his eyes blearily and looked at Lavi, who was still out cold. Not wanting to wake the redhead up, Kanda went around the room quietly, picking up the few things he'd taken out of his bag and hadn't packed up before Lavi'd gotten drunk.

He glanced over at Lavi, who was still asleep. Sighing, Kanda went over to the sleeping redhead and kissed his forehead gently.

"Hmm?" Lavi muttered sleepily. He cracked open his eye, then flinched at the light. "Ow... my head..." He shut his eye tightly and pulled his covers over his head. "Painful..."

"I'd ask how you're feeling, but it's obvious you're shit-faced," Kanda said bluntly.

"What happened last night?" Lavi asked. He could faintly remember talking about cheese, and he _knew_ he'd said more besides, but he couldn't remember what for the life of him. It didn't help that every time he tried to think his head pounded painfully.

"You babbled like a baka for a couple hours," Kanda replied.

"But what'd I say?"  
Kanda blushed for a minute and was thankful he wasn't facing the redhead. "You were only talking about cheese and how much you loved it."

"Oh." Lavi was relieved. He'd had the feeling that he'd told Kanda something extremely important and private, but maybe his feeling was wrong. "Well, if that's all," he yawned and curled up under the covers, "I'm goin' back to sleep."

"You know you have to pack up all your crap, right?"

Lavi pointed at his bag, which almost looked like he'd never opened it. "I kept all my crap together. All I need to put in there's my PJs and costume."

"Oh, so you're going home naked?"

"Yuu, I'm _shit-faced_ to deal with you right now," Lavi mumbled.

Kanda smirked. "_**Moron.**_"

"I'm too tired to figure out what that means."

Kanda walked over to Lavi's bed and pulled back the covers. "_**I love you,**_" he said, knowing perfectly well Lavi couldn't understand.

"Fine, I'm getting up," Lavi grumbled. He sat up and held his pounding skull. "I swear, I'm killing your friend."

Lenalee's mother poked her head into the room through the connecting door. "Lavi? How're you feeling, honey?"

"He just has a headache," Kanda answered for him. He went over to his bag and dug out some Advil. "He'll be fine... probably."

Lavi glared at Kanda. "If I knew how to say shut up and die in Japanese, I'd be saying it right now," he said under his breath.

Kanda got Lavi some water and handed him some of the medicine. "Wait, didn't you give me something last night?" Lavi asked.

"Ibuprofen," Kanda replied. "Trust me, this'll help your headache. Just take it."

Mrs. Lee watched the little exchange for a minute, then said, "We're heading down to breakfast. Want me to bring anything up for you two?"

Kanda could tell by the way she said it that she suspected them of something, and Kanda didn't want to think about what. "Just some yogurt for me."

"Orange juice and some toast..."

"French toast," Kanda added.

"Thank you, _mom_," Lavi muttered crossly. He was secretly happy Kanda remembered he'd liked French toast, though.

"Lavi, go take a shower." Kanda stretched and sat down in a chair with a book. "You'll feel better."

"Thanks again, _mom_." Again, Lavi liked that Kanda cared enough to tell him to do that. He closed the door behind him and sighed. _This'll be it..._ he thought sadly.

* * *

After breakfast, Lavi and Kanda went downstairs with their bags to wait for Lavi's ride to come for them. Lavi was just waiting for Lenalee's mom to come around with the car, while Kanda was waiting with him. He had a car, but what kind, Lavi didn't know.

"So... this is goodbye, huh?" Lavi said, setting down his bag.

"Guess so."

"...Don't you even care we won't see each other again?"

"We'll see each other. World's a small place."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Have you _seen_ gas prices lately?"

"Have you seen my _car_ lately?" Kanda pointed at a black Japanese sports car that a valet drove up. "Great mileage, too."

Lavi gaped at Kanda, especially when the valet greeted him by name. "Holy shiznit."

Kanda chuckled. "What? Never seen a car before?"

"THESE THINGS GO FOR LIKE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS! HOW MUCH ARE YOU PAYING FOR THIS THING?"

"It's paid off," Kanda said, still enjoying Lavi's reaction.

"W-what?!" Lavi's jaw dropped. "But—that—you—where—how—_crap_!"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? I'm rich."

Lavi took a deep breath. "So does that mean you'll pay court costs when I sue your friend?"

"You don't even have to sue. I'll take care of it." The valet opened the driver-side door for Kanda.

"I get it! You're in the Yakuza!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Why would I join those losers?"

"Darn, and here I thought I could threaten people."

"You still can if you really want to. Just say the last name _Kanda_. If they're corporate exec, they'll know who I am." Kanda closed the door and rolled down the tinted window. "See you sometime."

Lavi waved. "Yeah. See you." He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't cry, but a few tears did escape as Kanda drove off. _I suck._

"Lavi! Over here!"

Lavi turned to the sound of Lenalee's voice and saw his ride, Lenalee's mother's Honda '96 Sedan. At least the junker was better than no ride, but Lavi really wished he'd asked Kanda to take him along too. He was willing to skip a few days if it meant riding around in that beautiful car with someone just as beautiful driving it. Lavi sighed happily as he daydreamed about it.

"Lavi? You okay?" Allen asked. Lavi had climbed in the car in a daze and was still spacing out. Only two things had that affect on Lavi: hot guys and sports cars. Judging by the way Lavi was acting, Kanda probably had a sports car.

"You didn't see Kanda's car?"

Allen had gotten it right. "What was it? A volvo?"

"Hell no! It was an Orochi!"**1**

Allen's eyes widened. "Holy... Isn't that like a Japanese Ferrari?"

"It's sex in the form of a car!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at them. "It's just a car."

"It's not just a car! It's one hell of an _expensive_ car!" Lavi corrected. "And sexy to boot!"

Lenalee shook her head. "Men."

"No, only Lavi," Allen replied.

"God! I don't care who drives that car! I want to marry him! I mean, her!" Lavi glanced at Lenalee to see if she caught his slip of the tongue.

"Lavi, Mom and I figured out you were Gay second day."

Lavi breathed a sigh of relief, and then his head shot up. "**Oh shit.**"

"**What? Did something happen?**" Allen asked. "**Did you forget something?**"

"**My brain.**" Lavi buried his face in his hands. "**I think I told him I loved him!**"

It wasn't stretch to guess _him_ meant _Kanda_. "**You think? You don't know?**"

"**I got drunk! I can't remember anything right, but I can't help but think I told him!**"

Allen sighed. "**Is it so bad?**"

"**I didn't want to tell him that way! I wanted it to be romantic!**"

"**Lavi, not everything you read comes true. Lower your expectations and settle for less.**"

Lavi scowled at his friend. "**How would you feel if you got drunk and told Lenalee you liked her?**"

Allen shrugged. "**Good. One less thing to worry about. Besides, I'm not that stupid.**"

"Do I want to know what you're saying about me?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen says he—" But Allen punched Lavi in the arm to silence him.

Lenalee shook her head. "Here, read this and shut up."

"A For Dummies book?" Lavi asked, then he realized it was a _Japanese_ For Dummies book.

"I figured you're want to get even with Kanda next time you saw him." Lenalee shrugged, then closed her eyes. "Now be quiet so I can sleep."

Lavi grinned. "Thanks Lenalee!" he said brightly before burying his nose in the book.

* * *

**1 **_For those who don't know, it's one sexy car..._** Just google it. Far as I know, it's about $90k and is only available in Japan... Thus, Kanda not only had to ship it here, but he also had to have it custom built so the steering wheel was on the left.**

**Short chapter, we know. Not much happens on Sunday, so... yeah...**

_See you next chapter._


	4. Monday

Lavi didn't want to go to school on Monday, but his uncle, Bookman, made him despite how tired he was. He'd made it through three periods already and was just waiting for fourth period Latin to end so he could sleep through lunch. It was all he could do to stay awake while his teacher passed out the test he'd aced from the week before.

The door to the classroom opened. "Sorry I'm late. This classroom was a little hard to find."

The teacher turned. "About time you got here," he said brightly.

There were gasps from all the girls. Apparently, the new student was hot.

"He's so cute!"

"Oh my God, look at his hair! It's so silky and long!"

"I wanna marry him!"

"You think he'll go out with me?"

"No way, he likes caramel girls like me!"

"He'll so totally go out with me!"

"Did you see his car? That's that super expensive car, right?"

Allen leaned closer to Lavi, whose head was on the desk. "Yeah, I heard it was an Orochi."

Lavi's head shot up. "You mean that sex on wheels car?" He at last saw the new student, and his jaw dropped. They stared at each other a moment, then Lavi shouted, "_You_!"

"Yes, _me_," Kanda replied, his characteristic frown on his face. "Baka usagi."

"Baka koneko!" Lavi shouted back.

"_**Moron,**_" Kanda snapped in Japanese.

"_**Little girl!**_"

Kanda twitched at this insult. "_**One-eye.**_"

Lavi twitched. "_**SUGAR CAKES!**_"

"What are they saying?" one of the girls asked her friend.

"No idea, but they must be insulting each other."

The teacher stood shocked for a minute, then shook his head. "Both of you, out in the hall. Solve your differences there so you don't disrupt my _Latin_ class."

"**Sorry, Mr. Stevens,**" Lavi said quickly. He walked out into the hallway with Kanda right in front of him.

"Where'd you learn to speak Japanese?" Kanda asked once they closed the door to the classroom behind them.

"A For Dummies book," Lavi replied with a shrug.

"The book suits you."

"Shut it."

"Calling it as I see it." Kanda smirked.

There was a short silence between the two as a teacher walked by. The teacher didn't question what they were doing out there as Mr. Stevens often made students stand in the hall as punishment.

Once she was gone, Lavi said in Latin, "**Um... Remember the other day? When I got drunk?**"

"**How could I forget?**" Kanda replied in semi-perfect Latin.

"**Did I say something to you? Something other than about cheese?**"

Kanda frowned as if trying to remember if more had been said. "**Yes. You said you were madly in love with me and that you wanted to rape me.**"

Lavi turned bright red. "**Oh God, I didn't...**"

"**You did.**"

Lavi hid his face in his hands, then remembered something. "**Wait, didn't you say yesterday that you loved me in Japanese?**"

"_**You must have been mistaken,**_" Kanda said, switching to Japanese.

"_**Like hell I was mistaken.**_"

Lavi's perfect Japanese shocked Kanda. "_**You were just hearing things.**_"

"_**I know you said it! I have a photographic memory!**_"

"_**Then you're missing a photo.**_"

"_**Like hell I am.**_"

"_**So what if I did say it?**_"

Lavi switched back to Latin in a whisper. "Da mihi basilia mille."**1**

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "**All I caught was kiss.**"

"**It means kiss me, Bakanda.**"

Kanda blushed. "_**Not in the hallways.**_"

"**Afraid of a little PDA?**"

"_**IN THE HALLWAY!**_"

Lavi shrugged. "**Not like no one's suspected me of being Gay before.**"

"_**How do you know if I'm Gay?**_"

Lavi counted off the reasons. "**One, you bought me breakfast. Two, you pretended to be my boyfriend when that creep was hitting on me. Three, you weren't afraid to do Yaoi poses with me. Four, you danced with me, which by the way was really sexy. And five, and this is the super important one, you told me you loved—**"

Lavi would have finished, but Kanda had pulled him closer for a deep kiss. They weren't just posing this time; this was real. Lavi closed his eye and allowed the kiss to continue.

Then a thought popped into Lavi's head. He broke the kiss long enough to say, "I wanna ride in that car."

"Only if you go out with me."

"Deal." Lavi wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and the kiss started where they'd left off.

* * *

"**Teacher, it got really quiet out there all of a sudden,**" one of the boys in the class commented.

"**I'll make sure they didn't die.**" The teacher set his book down and opened the door just enough to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw Lavi and Kanda making out. He closed the door slowly, then turned back to the class. "**Class, turn to page one-hundred and four and do all the exercises listed. And I want you all to listen to your iPods.**"

* * *

**1**_ "Kiss me with a thousand kisses."_

_I want that car..._

**Well, that's the end of Chaotic con! We hope you enjoyed it!**

_See you in our other co-writes!_

Here's a short list:

**Dirty Little Secrets (on my account)**

**Shimmering Scales (Shim's account)**

**Diamond Born (Shim's account)**

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
